Talk:Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy
Around this wiki I read that Descole and the Targent Agency are returning. Should this be added to the article? A Wikia Contributor. :No. 18:34, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :Ok. Wait! Does that mean the content on those pages be removed until theres actaul conformation? :A Wikia Contributor. ::No. 18:43, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok. I meant the parts that said they were returning. You don't have to reply. ::A Wikia Contributor. :::I know full well what you meant. 19:00, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Why are the facts in Descole's Page, and the Targent Agency Page, where they are said 'to return in Professor Layton 6', not added. When I edited the PL6 page and added it, it was called 'Speculation'. 16:05, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::Because it is. Just don't touch the pages. 16:17, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Hino teases PL 6 What the title says. http://www.siliconera.com/2012/04/17/level-5-ceo-teases-next-professor-layton-game/ First look and trailer for Layton-kyōju to Choubunmei A no Isan! (PL6) Our first look and trailer for Professor Layton 6 was shown at the latest Nintendo Direct! -The name is Layton-kyōju to Choubunmei A no Isan, rough translation would be "Professor Layton and the Legacy of The Super Civilization A". -Due out in 2013. -For Nintendo 3DS (obviously). -Final game of the current PL trilogy (duh!). -PL6 takes place one year after Miracle Mask. -Plot has something to do with someone finding a mummy(?), I'm not 100 percent sure if this info is correct. -Game is said to the final adventure of Layton (That doesn't mean the end of the series, it means this will probably be the last time we get to play as Layton, the main character). Here are the first trailer and some screens. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I-UCpGGbE8Q http://www.4gamer.net/games/181/G018192/20120829089/ Official site. http://www.layton.jp/choubunmei/index.html 13:43, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :Super Civilization A... Aslant? - Tjcool007 (Talk) 15:33, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ::^Yep, it can't be anything else then Aslant. I want to know all about it, its one of the two reasons I been waiting for this game (the other one is wanting to know what happens to Emmy). 16:59, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm looking forward to this one as well. Maybe even more than to Miracle Mask (although that may be because I'm overly spoiled about MM already xD). Either way I hope it gets a shorter name in English, like "Professor Layton and the Aslant's Legacy" or something - Tjcool007 (Talk) 18:19, August 29, 2012 (UTC) New main character Since this is supposed to be Layton's final adventure, who do you think will be the new main character in the next game? I bet its either Alfendy or Luke. 10:08, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :My guess would be Luke ("Professor Triton" :P), or maybe his son or something. I doubt it's Alfendy, he's more a detective. Could be yet another Layton though I guess... But we'll see. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 10:46, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Short hand We need a short hand version of the translated name; any ideas? I'm going for something like Super Civilisation A, unless you have anything better. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk, Rhythm Thief Wiki talk) 12:26, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Wheres Emmy?!?! Hey wheres Emmy going?? Does she die??? Wish I knew, but considering the game hasn't been released yet, that's gonna be hard to say. ? All the information we do have is on the game's page. ? ( Professor Layton and the Azran Legacies ) Detective Inspector Bob (talk) 17:43, November 22, 2012 (UTC) She won't die, she just leaves the professor. Okay thanks Bob :). *Professor Layton Rocks* ~Luketriton13~ 22:18, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Whens the realese date for USA and UK?? 18:20, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Spoilers If you find spoilers, put them here There's a video out on Nicovideo with the ending. Some spoilers: Move to "Azran Legacy" Need move to "Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy", as announced in both European and North American Nintendo Directs just now. 15:38, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Random On the sticker page when Descole has his hands crossed, doesn't it look like Kyon-kun's 'NO' from my series, Nyoron Churuya-san? Doesn't it? Nyoro~n Churuya (talk) 05:47, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Names for Characters? I noticed that several of the names for Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy characters are not in English, but in Duetsch. Is it alright to leave it like that? Monenlaisia (talk) 23:48, March 10, 2014 (UTC) :Duetsch ≙ Deutsch = German? Yes, that are German names, but that are English names of the UK-Version too. If there are different names between UK-Ver. and US-Ver., the character-page has to move to the US-name of the character. –PHTL «...»